Las virtudes de Hermione
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Tú eres un jodido pecador y ella una bendita virtuosa. Este fic se escribe para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Diligencia

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Diligencia**

* * *

Cuando el ministro le da un trabajo lo sabes al instante: las oportunidades de salir con ella no estarán a la orden del día.

La conoces y sabes cuan responsable es. También que si algún día el ministro le exige un trabajo de un día para otro, ella lo entregará esa misma noche.

Porque ella siempre ha sido así. Desde que la conoces. Porque, según recuerdas, todo lo hacía el mismo día en que se lo mandaban.

Y eso, algunas veces, te sulfura. Porque te hace ver que lo único malo de ella, posiblemente, eres tu.

* * *

Pues como podrán imaginarse estas son las "virtudes" sí, las que son totalmente opuestas a los pecados. Como sea. Este no lo tengo listo aún...pero serán siete caps. Igual que "Pecados" pues son siete virtudes xD. Cualquier cosilla sólo diganme.


	2. Paciencia

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Paciencia**

* * *

Es la única que te aguanta tus estupideces. Incluso Narcisa, tu madre, ha aceptado que Granger suele soportarte más que ella misma.

Existen veces en que le sueltas que es una mugrienta sangre sucia y que no merece siquiera respirar tu mismo aire.

Pero ella no te dice nada. Sólo se cruza de brazos y suspira, mientras te observa fijamente.

Y te enoja que no rompa nada, te enoja que se muestre tan paciente contigo. Odias que ella sea tan virtuosa y tú un maldito cabrón.

Entonces la besas, enojado, porque ella no es capaz de perder los estribos como miles de veces lo haz hecho tú.

* * *

¡Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios?

Saludos mágicos


	3. Caridad

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Caridad**

* * *

No puedes creer que lo haga. Simplemente no puedes creer que ella haga _eso _y con una sonrisita en su rostro.

No es posible que ella haya sacado todos sus ahorros de Gringots sólo para dárselos a esos jodidos muggles que son tan inútiles e incapaces de detener un simple huracán. No puedes creer que sea capaz de cambiar galeones por dinero muggle sólo para esa estupidez.

No puedes concebir que esté dando su dinero a otros sólo por el simple placer de verlos sonreír.

Entonces te observa y te sonríe.

Y, mosqueado, le devuelves una sarcástica sonrisa.

* * *

¡Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios?

Saludos mágicos


	4. Generosidad

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Generosidad**

* * *

La primera vez que rompes todo lo que encuentras a tu paso, ella está ahí. No pregunta qué es lo que te sucede, sólo está ahí, observándote. Y cuándo, cansado, te sientas en el suelo, se acerca a ti.

Te abraza, pero no la abrazas de vuelta. No tienes ganas de absolutamente nada. Sólo quieres seguir rompiendo cosas, pero no tienes las fuerzas suficientes. Ella continúa abrazándote como si comprendiera lo que te sucede.

Y te dices que no es así porque ella nunca podría comprenderte. Nunca podría comprender que odias a todo el maldito mundo mágico. No comprendería que estuviste a punto de asesinar a un desgraciado sólo porque se ha burlado de ti con todo el maldito descaro.

Te remueves inquieto, tratando de zafarte de sus brazos.

Pero no lo logras.

Ella te abraza más fuerte y no puedes evitar soltar un suspiro.

Odias que te conozca tanto.

* * *

¡Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios?

Saludos mágicos


	5. Humildad

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Humildad**

* * *

Cuando, por fin, logra que el P.E.D.D.O ascienda, inmediatamente sale en la primera página del profeta. Y cuando estos se enteran de la relación de ambos, no pueden evitar ser atraídos por la insuperable noticia.

Durante esa semana no la notas orgullosa. Mucho menos altanera. Nada. Simplemente intenta ocultarse de las cámaras y sobre todo de Rita Skeeter.

Cuando accede a hacerse una entrevista pide tu presencia. Y, entonces, mientras la entrevistan tu estás ahí, a su lado. Dejando en claro que ese siempre ha sido tu lugar, pese a lo que muchos piensen.

Le hacen un sinfín de preguntas y las responde.

Pero te sorprende. Y mucho. Porque te has imaginado que estaría totalmente extasiada y orgullosa de si misma, gracias a lo que ha logrado. Pero no se alaba. Y no permite que tú lo hagas.

Sólo le da gracias a todos los que la apoyaron. Y cuando preguntan por ti, sólo se alza de hombros y te besa.

"_Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_" suelta después.

Te sorprende porque sientes que todo es al revés, que lo mejor que te ha pasado a ti ha sido ella, no ella a ti.

Pero no le refutarás nada, no justo ahora.

* * *

Me ha quedado medio rarongo, pero bueh...¡Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios?

Saludos mágicos


	6. Templanza

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Templanza**

* * *

Lo intentas.

De todas las malditas formas. Sólo falta que le ruegues.

Pero no consigues nada. Ella simplemente mantiene su negativa.

Le has intentado convencer de que deje ese bendito trabajo para otro día y que vaya contigo a la fiesta, pero te responde que no.

Y le has exigido que te acompañe, pero se ha mantenido firme en su respuesta. Y, enojado, le sueltas que en el camino podrías conseguirte a otra compañera.

Consigues una reacción. Voltea a verte y te inspecciona, luego vuelve la vista a su trabajo y se alza de hombros.

Entonces te das por vencido. Y, simplemente, decides no ir a ninguna jodida fiesta.

Pues… ¿para qué ir si ella no estaba?

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios?

Saludos mágicos


	7. Castidad

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Castidad**

* * *

No puedes evitar odiar a sus padres y a los jodidos valores que le han inculcado. Porque cuando has llegado más allá de lo establecido ella te ha detenido en el acto y ha dicho que no. Así que, enoja y excitado, te ha tocado darte un baño de agua fría.

Cuando te explica la contundente razón no puedes evitar que alma se te vaya a los pies. Una parte de ti te exige huir de esa anticuada e ir a cogerte a otro par de piernas.

Pero que ella se te niegue te atrae mucho más que las ganas de follarte a un par de piernas.

Y ella se niega, incluso, a que le beses el cuello.

Comparten besos tan estúpidos que siempre deseas más, pero ella jamás te lo da.

Y haces lo más estúpido del planeta: te enamoras y un día entre los días le pides matrimonio.

Entonces cuando ella acepta, ya no piensas en que te follarás a ese par de piernas, sino en el hecho de que te levantarás todos los días viendo su rostro.

* * *

Y he terminado con ambos desafios xD. Ya sólo me queda un reto y soy feliz (? xD

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios?

Saludos mágicos

Pd: ¡Hasta otro dramione!


End file.
